


It Started with a Love Letter

by jazd801



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Romance, Levi's hard to write, M/M, brackets flying everywhere!!!, future Armin/Jean, mentions of Annie, narrator talking inside brackets, the usual cliched thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazd801/pseuds/jazd801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was supposed to confess his (not really) crush to Annie and win the bet but why is this... this... <b><i>THIS PERSON HERE?!</i></b> </p><p>This person as in <b><i>THE</i></b> school's strongest (and scariest) vice-president of the Student Council (who's also in charge of the Disciplinary Committee and keeping the whole campus clean because rumors says he's a clean freak.)</p><p>He looks gorgeous (absolutely gorgeous), though and Eren bets he's got nice-looking abs underneath that uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Not Annie

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of open and close parenthesis in this fic, and commas. Oh, and poor attempt at humor *cries* Levi's probably OOC here too *gross sobbing*
> 
> This has been checked by myself but coz I'm not a native English speaker, there might be some grammatical errors. Sorry.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy~

It was a mistake, a **_very_** stupid mistake, betting with Jean, that is. It wasn’t his fault, really, that Jean had to be jealous about his relationship with the girl of his dreams, Mikasa, who was in fact his step-sister, which then Eren told Jean to _just_ _say you like her already and stop picking a fight with me every fucking single time!_

 

It all began from there with Jean initiating a bet of whoever confesses their feelings to the person they like and they liked them back will be the winner. One condition of the bet was to have someone witness the whole thing, hiding, of course, and the loser will have to buy them lunch for one whole month.

 

Eren was confident Jean would lose so he accepted the bet.

 

#

 

Now, we see Eren standing alone in the locker area, more specifically in front of a locker which was clean with nothing sticking on it unlike the rest of the lockers, and it seemed to be sparkling in the boy’s turquoise eyes. He brought his arm up connected to his hand that was holding a small not-so crumpled white envelope (because Eren couldn't believe he's actually doing this because it's supposed to be the other way in this situation), the boy swiftly looked around his surroundings, straining his ears for any strange noise before he quickly (and quietly) opened the locker and placed the envelope neatly atop a folder and books.

 

Successfully completing his task, he let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked up at the locker for a few seconds before jumping a bit when he heard footsteps coming in his direction followed by a loud (maniacal) voice that sounded like of a (crazy) woman’s, and he hurriedly left the area before anyone sees him standing in front of the rumored one of the badass trio in campus - Annie Leondhart.

 

#

 

“Jaeger! How’d it go, bud'?”

 

Eren scowled when he saw Jean’s (overly) happy face the second he stepped foot of 1-B classroom and strode straight to his desk, followed by the guy he hates who just couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear.

 

That grin fell, however, when Mikasa walked past him (without even a single glance) and sat on the chair in front of Eren’s desk before handing him his share of cheese and ham (with vegetables hidden somewhere because Mikasa knows Eren doesn't like the greens) sandwich she bought from the canteen earlier (while Eren was out doing his secret mission) which Eren murmured his thanks after taking the sandwich from her hands.

 

He deliberately ignored the feeling of eyes making holes at the side of his skull as he quietly took a bite from his sandwich, swallowing before he let out an annoyed sigh and finally said, “I delivered the message. All I have to do is wait after school.”

 

At that, Jean’s grin was fully back on his (horse-) face.

 

“Hahaha, nice man! I can’t wait to see you get dumped!” Jean exclaimed, slapping the back of Eren unexpectedly (which was on purpose by the way but Eren doesn't know that) where he almost choked on his sandwich.

 

Light tears welled up in his turquoise eyes as Eren coughed, ‘ _Like you’re one to talk, asshole.’_

#

 

Meanwhile, back in the locker area where our protagonist had just fled from a few minutes before, two figures (a short one and taller one) came into view and continued walking through the hallway, easily maneuvering through the mass of students occasionally passing by because it's lunchtime and the two was supposed to be having lunch in their usual turf than to be going to the locker area because Levi (the shorter one of the two) forgot something in his locker that he wanted to get _now_ than to get it _later_ and walk a distance away from the committee room which was on the other side of the building. That was his reason when Hanji asked (more like, _whined_ about it because she was really hungry already) anyway.

 

"And then he- Hey, Levi, are you even listening to-" the eccentric woman by the name of Hanji Zoe whose hair was up on a messy-like-she-hasn't-combed-for-decades ponytail stopped whatever she was one-sidedly conversing about to her shorter-than-her male companion who stood still beside her, staring intently at something that was in his locker. A icky-looking bug, maybe...? Hanji mused.

 

Instead of an icky-looking bug, a semi-crumpled white envelope was laying oh-so innocently atop that thing (it's actually the folder that was needed for the Student Council meeting later) Levi, the raven-haired male companion who was a bit shorter than Hanji and whose hair was styled in an undercut, had forgotten to get.

 

His beady steel-blue eyes stared intently on the piece of paper hoping that if he stared enough, it would combust before the four-eyed freak sees it-

 

"OOOH! Levi got a love letter~!!"

 

Too late.

 

If Levi was a normal person, he would have face-palmed. But, alas, Levi is not like those people who can freely express their emotions out in the open so he turned his head to glare at the eccentric woman whose grubby hands were a breath away from the innocent letter but Levi got to them first. _Thankfully_.

 

Sending another heated glare to his (taller) companion and ignoring her whines of "Leviii! You stingy old dwarf!" (he was _not_ old (he's only eighteen for crying out loud! that's not considered old!) nor a dwarf, just because she was taller than him (and wasn't afraid of his death threats because they were long-time childhood friends) she can insult his height just like that, _fuck_ _you, you four-eyed fucker_ ) before opening the envelope (and _fuck_ , it's even scented too!) and read the letter:

 

_Please come meet me behind the school building after class._

_I have something to say._

_I'll be waiting._

_\- E.J._

 

Levi's eyebrow twitched. He re-read the letter over and over again until it registers in his mind that someone actually gave him a love letter. His admirers (yes, he admits he have those too) usually asks him directly and lead him to a less crowded place and confess their love to him, or whatever. Levi didn't really care because what kind of a person falls in love with someone just because he was good-looking, has good grades and is ranked second in the whole campus or whatever crap his so-called admirers can think of.

 

The raven was so focused with the letter that he didn't feel someone's presence looming over his shoulder and have also read the letter because it was there in the open just asking for someone (by the name of Hanji) to be read!

 

"Wow, this 'E.J.' person actually have the guts to have you come see him unlike your usual admirers!" Hanji exclaimed, her maniacal-looking brown eyes behind her rimmed glasses sparkled with mirth.

 

Levi's thoughts exactly.

 

"Hey, hey, are you going to come see this E.J. person??"

 

Levi rolled his eyes. It seems that Hanji is more excited than him about this when it was **_him_** who received the letter. Ugh, whatever.

 

The raven folded the letter and pushed it back inside the envelope and put it inside his pocket (so no other than him and the freak could know about it but this is Hanji we're talking about) before he took out the folder (his original goal), tucked it under his arm and slammed his locker shut.

 

Levi turned to look at Hanji who got this crazy-looking expression plastered on her face as if she's planning to do something the raven would have not liked. Steel-blue eyes bore intently with her frantic brown eyes before saying in a deathly whisper, "Never tell this to anyone or I'll _fucking_ decapitate your beloved babies."

 

 

Hanji's facial expression went from excitement to utter doom (like, world apocalypse doom) at the threat. Now, here's the thing, Levi's threats usually don't deter Hanji but because he threatened her babies, **_HER BELOVED BABIES_** (which are hamsters by the name of Sonny and Bean by the way) for the very first time they have been friends since they were in diapers, well, Hanji doesn't want Levi to decapitate her beloved ham-hams so she mimed zipping her lips, locking it with an imaginary key and tossed it over her shoulders.

 

Levi smirked and started walking towards the canteen, with Hanji in tow.

 

_'E.J., huh?'_

 

"Hey, what were you smiling for just now??"

 

Levi scowled, "Shut up."

 

#

 

After so many agonizing hours of sitting, listening to boring lectures, and the occasional throwing of tiny paper balls behind the horse-face's head and pretending he was listening to the boring lecture and raise his one eyebrow, tilting his head to the side in mock innocence whenever his victim would tell him in a harsh whisper to _fucking stop it Jaeger!_ , classes are finally over.

 

While the majority of his classmates were hastily gathering their books and whatever stuff, and put them all inside their bags so they could finally escape this hellhole called classroom (and school), Eren was taking his precious time with his. Not when his favorite brand of pen was being pen-napped by an ugly horse who was stupidly grinning at him while twirling the pen between his fingers.

 

"Excited to get dumped, Jaeger?"

 

Eren scowled.

 

"Eh, eh, what, what? What's with this about Eren and getting dumped?" Connie (a funny guy with a shaved head and no he's _not_ completely bald) said as he walked towards Eren and Jean.

 

"Haha, our friend here is gonna confess to someone, that's what!" Jean answered Connie.

 

"Ehhh, I didn't know Eren had someone he liked!"

 

"Oi, Sasha! Stop eating with your mouth full, man! That's gross!"

 

"Whoops! Sorry!"

 

Eren slumped defeated in his seat. He feels tired all of a sudden.

 

"Uhh, Eren, you shouldn't have agreed to that bet, you know." a timid voice spoke from where Jean was supposed to be and apparently the said person was trying to flirt again with his step-sister by the door.

 

"It's fine, Armin. I want to see Jean's reaction when he gets dumped, anyway."

 

"Well, if you're sure..."

 

Eren flashed him a wide smile before snatching the pen on Jean's desk and putting it back inside his bag. He pushed his chair back only to put it back under his desk again once he got out and sauntered towards his friends who were waiting for him and Armin.

 

Eren flicked the bird to Jean when he mouthed an ' _are you ready, Jaeger?_ '

 

_'I just hope Annie comes...'_

 

#

 

Meanwhile in the other side of the building where the Student Council officers were getting ready to start the meeting, a tall blonde man whose name is Irvin Smith and got the same undercut as Levi's walked inside, quietly observing the room for anything missing before getting himself comfortable in his seat,

 

"Anyone seen Levi?"

 

Four pair of eyes stared with one another before turning to look at the blonde man who was currently eyeing them like some hawk and shake their heads simultaneously.

 

"Oh, if you're looking for Levi, he's gone to get himself confessed to!"

 

"We were supposed to have a meeting now."

 

"Oh, oh, but this seems to be a special case, though, Irvin!"

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah! He got a love letter, see! So he went to check who this E.J. person is!"

 

Everyone in the room went quiet all of a sudden.

 

Upon realizing her mistake, Hanji scratched the back of her head as she smiled sheepishly and pleaded, "Uhh... Please, please, **_pleeease_** don't tell Levi I told you guys!"

 

"A love letter, huh?"

 

#

 

Eren was nervous, like, really, **_really_** nervous. He couldn't stop looking back at the one way he (and his friends) had entered to see if the person he was supposed to confess to have shown up yet because _ohmygod, where the fucking hell is she?!_

 

He's (they've) been there waiting for god-knows how many minutes already and time is tick-tocking somewhere. It doesn't even help that he had to confess in front of his friends who were hiding like ninjas behind the bushes, whispering at each other like a bunch of idiots (except for Armin and Mikasa, of course)

 

Eren could even hear them from where he was standing:

 

"OW! _Shit_ , Connie, you stepped on my foot!"

 

"Sorry, man! A little crowded here, y'know."

 

"...Why are we hiding?"

 

"Ugh, guys, be quiet..."

 

"This is stupid."

 

All this jittery makes Eren want to flee from the scene already but he wasn't a coward (like someone he knew) but... wow, Annie is _really_ late. Is she even going to show up?

 

Is he going to get dumped before he's going to do the confessing? Oh god, Jean is never going to stop making fun of him now for the rest of his school life!

 

Eren was so busy talking in his head that he didn't notice someone walking and stopping in front of him.

 

"Are you the one who sent me this letter?"

 

Eren's ears perked up at the voice and thanking the lord that Annie finally showed up. The brunet looked up (more like, looked down) to where the voice came from and was about to start the confessing business but he stopped short.

 

"...You're not Annie."


	2. The Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi invites Eren and his friends over to lunch with the SC members, and Levi declaring something to Eren... *hinthintnudge*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA!! It's been one month and 7 days since I last updated this monster. Oh my god. I'm really, **_REALLY_** sorry! I didn't abandon it, I swear! Life just became a bit hectic for me, that's all :) 
> 
> Well, I'll just have to warn everyone beforehand, I might update this little shit once a month, ahahahahaha *avoids sharp objects coming her way* ... ^^; Heeeeeey~! With all that's happened in real life and my art commissions and my scanlation group, I think it's just right to do that. 'Sides, I like to get more kudos and comments for this fic, bwahahaha I'm such a loser.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

"...You're not Annie."

 

"No shit, Sherlock."

 

Blue-green eyes widened a fraction before the brunet blinked and blinked till the image of Annie who was supposed to stand in front of him and looking at him with her usual bored-looking azure eyes slowly disappears from his jumbled up mind and the moment he blinked for the third time, he sees a clear image of a guy's (wow he's short, probably a _bit_ shorter than Armin, Eren thought) with undercut jet-black hair and stormy blue beady eyes and was staring at Eren like he just grew a second head.

 

(Now here we are hearing our protagonist's inner thoughts. Wow, he's going crazy. Poor guy.)

 

_'He's not Annie.'_

 

_'Where's Annie?'_

_'Are they acquaintances?'_

_'No wait, I've only seen Mr. Muscle Guy and Mr. Shy Guy with her.'_

 

_'...'_

 

_'God, why do you hate me so much??'_

 

_'Is it because I ate Mikasa's last donut she's been hiding in the fridge and blamed it on Armin the last time he was at home?'_

_'Why? Why? Why? Wh-!'_

"Oi, are you even listening?"

 

The brunet blinked.

 

"Oh, uhm... w-what?"

 

Levi glared at the jittery boy with so much intensity that it made the other fidget before letting out an exasperated sigh, "Well, whatever, if you're not going to say anything else, I'm leaving."

 

Whatever Eren have been talking about in his head a moment ago quickly dissipate and without a thought, grabbed onto the other's arm, "W-Wait...!"

 

The raven looked over his shoulder to stare at the brunet with an irritated look in his steel blue orbs, "What?"

 

Right about now, Eren's mind is in a total like-when-a-tornado-comes-sweeping-off-everthing-on-its-path mess because he was supposed to confess his (not really) crush to Annie and win the bet. That was the plan but why is this... this... **_THIS PERSON HERE?!_**

 

(This person as in **_the_** school's strongest (and scariest) vice-president of the Student Council who's also in charge of the Disciplinary Committee and keeping the whole campus clean because rumors says he's a (major) clean freak.)

 

_'Did she sent him here?'_

 

"D-did Annie sent you here?"

 

"Who the **_fuck_** is Annie?"

 

_'Okaaay... she didn't.'_

 

"B-but you... here... letter... Where, how...?"

 

Levi raised his eyebrow at the stuttering boy who was anxiously staring down at the letter fisted in his hands and then back to his face; it felt like the other did it over a million fucking times that the raven almost jumped when the boy finally gave his full attention on his face or seemed like it. _Almost_.

 

Eren blinked, forging a backup plan in his messed up head as he slightly turned his attention from the senior's (gorgeous) face to the bushes behind him, before breathing out an exasperated sigh.

 

(Levi made a face but quickly turned back to his usual stoic expression.)

 

If Eren asks this guy out and he agrees, then Eren wins the stupid bet. He already knows Jean doesn't have a chance with Mikasa anyway.

 

Win the bet or spend his money on the horse-face's lunch for the whole month instead of spending his hard earned allowance on games he'd so like to buy than waste it on the person who had landed him on this very awkward situation.

 

_It is now or never!_

 

Tugging gently on the raven's arm indicating him to turn his body to fully face him, Eren braced himself as he grabbed the other's big and slender hands and said in a loud and quivering voice, " ** _P-Please go o-out with me!_** "

 

Levi's eyes sparkled in amazement (and amusement?), "Hm. Not bad, kid."

 

"...E-eh?"

 

The raven smirked at this, _'...Interesting.'_

 

#

 

Meanwhile, behind the bushes...

 

"I didn't know Jaeger was batting for the same sex..."

 

"Neither did I."

 

"I'll make that shorty even more shorter if he hurts Eren."

 

"...Mi-Mikasa..."

 

"Anyone want chips?"

 

#

 

The next day, Eren is in the verge of dying. Dying from embarrassment, that is. I mean, who would have imagined someone like him, who is brash and so quick tempered to have confessed to the school's toughest student and leader of the Discipline Committee behind the school building? Apparently, someone had walked by the scene where Eren had loudly asked the senior out and had spread the news school-wide.

 

And now we see our protagonist shying away like a scared puppy with its tail in between its legs.

 

"Congratulations, Eren. It seems like you're a celebrity now." Armin teased as the trio (him, Eren and Mikasa) stepped foot on the school grounds and straight to the lobby where they're supposed to change their shoes into indoor ones.

 

"Oh my god. Why do I have a feeling that **_THE WHOLE SCHOOL_** knows I've confessed to Levi-sempai?!" Eren hissed to Armin when they got to their lockers, which were right next to each other while Mikasa's was on the other side.

 

Armin softly laughed at his friend's expression (like a kicked puppy, he thought) before waving Eren off and saying sorry when his friend had said this wasn't a laughing matter. _Your expression says otherwise, Eren._

 

"I can make them stop, Eren." Mikasa said out of nowhere.

As naive as Eren can be, he asked 'make them stop what?' and before he knew it, Mikasa stood straight and looked everyone straight on the eye and a black aura oozed out of her body making everyone turn back to what they were doing a second ago before the trio came in.

 

Eren blinked, "What just happened...?"

 

Mikasa just gave him a shy smile.

 

Armin laughed.

 

And, they all went to their classroom while Mikasa gives out bad vibes and death glares to those who dared make her Eren uncomfortable.

 

#

 

The rest of Eren's day was dull except for the occasional whispers from the jerk-wad and the idiot duo about his confession to the senior, and then that awkward moment when he had seen the person who he was supposed to confessed to when he was walked by her classroom to go to the restroom and just waved 'hi' to her and her friends as a sign of acknowledgement. The weird thing was, there wasn't any spark that happened like most people say when they like someone.

 

_'What did I even liked about Annie, anyway?'_

 

Eren was so lost in his thoughts that his soul jumped out of his body when he heard a familiar voice spoke beside him out of nowhere, "Oh, so that blonde girl was Annie, huh."

 

And there walking along beside him was the guy he confessed to yesterday.

 

"Le-Levi-sempai!" Eren squeaked, holding his chest with his hands to calm his beating heart.

 

Levi raised an eyebrow at him then looking at him straight in the eye said, "Levi."

 

Eren blinked stupidly, "Eh?"

 

Levi huffed, "Just call me Levi. That sempai bit makes me sound old."

 

"Oh, 'Levi-san', then?"

 

"Mm. Sounds tolerable," Levi smirked.

 

At that, Eren smiled at the senior but quickly turned his head away when he met the other's piercing eyes, a pink tint slowly creeping up his cheeks and on his ears.

 

_'Cute.'_

 

Levi inwardly slapped himself, "Anyway, kid. Come up to the roof at lunch later. Bring along your friends if you want, I don't mind. The more the merrier, right?"

 

"Uhh... Lunch...?"

 

Levi rolled his eyes, "Yes, lunch. I was supposed to invite you only but I know you'll get awkward there being the only junior present. So bring your friends along. Come eat lunch with me, Eren."

 

"U-Uhm... O-Okay..."

 

"Good. I'll see you later then. By the way, didn't you find it weird that I just invited you to lunch in front of the restroom?"

 

Lo and behold, they are indeed standing facing each other in front of the male restroom. It was a good thing it was still class period or Eren would have run for his life if someone caught them together again. Not that it would really matter since he did asked the senior out (instead of the blonde girl who didn't even spared him a look when he passed by the classroom earlier; now that sucked) and would probably be to

 

 

Eren's turquoise orbs widen a fraction in mild curiosity and amusement at the restroom sign atop their heads and then back to Levi's slightly smiling face, "O-oh. Uhm... I didn't notice."

 

Levi laughed, "Idiot. See you later, Eren."

 

"S-see you..."

 

And the senior waved languidly, turning a left to the corner and out of Eren's view.

 

_'What the hell just happened?'_

 

#

 

Lunch time finally arrived and Eren is contemplating whether he should go up to the rooftop or just run for his life. Apparently, Mikasa was interested enough to accept the offer when Eren asked his friends (except the idiot duo who dashed out of the classroom the moment the bell had rung; apparently there was a special menu in the cafeteria that they've always wanted to buy) if they would like to come with him and the seniors to lunch and knowing Mikasa with her over-protectiveness of him since they have been in diapers, she'll surely make an enemy out of Levi-sempai - _oh, Levi-san_ \- Eren blushed at that thought.

 

"Come on, Jaeger, don't go chicken on us now."

 

Eren's mood became sour upon hearing the owner of the voice was. He forgot he is friends with the jerk-wad who brought him to his dilemma the moment he stepped foot on the school this morning.

 

"Why are you tagging along, horse-face?" Eren hissed at Jean who was looking at Mikasa with a dreamy expression on his face.

 

"Dude, as delicate as Mikasa is, I must protect her chastity from this guy and his group who invited you and us."

 

Eren made a disgusted face, "The only chastity you should watch out for is yours," _'and his',_ the brunet inwardly add, _'I seriously hope Mikasa would behave herself or I'll definitely jump off the roof.'_

 

He jogged off to Armin's side, leaving Jean behind and his complains about what he said while Mikasa strode to his side a minute after thanking Jean and his comment about her beautiful long hair and red scarf.

 

Armin just laughed off at Jean's rejected expression when he turned to look at him.

 

#

 

The foursome finally arrived at their destination: the school's rooftop. No one was allowed to go up here but because the school principal is Erwin Smith's, the president of the Student Council, father, only the staff committee and whoever they want to invite up there are the only ones permitted.

 

Eren was feeling jittery that he completely lost his balance when a domino effect happened after Jean accidently bumping on Armin to 'fucking hurry it up' who was leaning a bit on Mikasa who was grasping for the door's handle beside Eren who was leaning on the door, stopping Mikasa.

 

The door opened and Eren came out stumbling out of the entryway and onto the person's lap nearest to the door, which was Levi who was now staring down at him with mild amusement and thin lips tilting up in a teasing smirk, "I didn't know you were that eager to get in to my pants, Eren."

 

And all hell broke loose when Mikasa started a staring duel with Levi, sparks coming out of them which ended surprisingly in a draw. Before Mikasa could start anything, Armin pulled her back away from Levi and made her sit beside him and the eccentric woman with messy hair in a bun who introduced herself as 'Hanji', and Jean sat down beside Mikasa and an intimidating guy named 'Mike' who just weird him out when he sniffed him out of nowhere.

 

The other three beside Levi are as in order: Petra Ral, Auruo Bosard, Erd Jin, and Günther Schultz. All four of them were personally handpicked by Levi to be his members in the Disciplinary Committee, as well as staff members of the whole Student Council.

 

The one sitting in between Hanji and Eren was the president of that committee, Erwin Smith, "Welcome to our lunch meeting, juniors. Don't be shy now and just eat your lunches, all right?"

 

Then, Captain America (Eren's first impression of him) turned his head to look down at the intimidated Eren and offered his hand with a smile on his face, "It's nice to meet you, Eren."

 

Eren eyed the hand like it would come bite him off or not before shaking hands with the other and gave him a shy smile, "N-nice to meet you too, sempai. Thanks for inviting us over."

 

Before Erwin could respond to him, he was pushed away by Hanji who quickly stood from her seat and made space in between Erwin and Eren, "Oh my god! You really are adorable! I don't know what you see in Levi but he's a good guy despite that cold exterior of his."

 

"U-uhm... okay...?"

 

"Hahaha! He really is adorable, Levi. I'm so jealous. Why aren't you like that with me??"

 

Levi scoffed, putting away his utensils and lunch box, "Because you're a shitty glasses."

 

"Awww!" Hanji pouted.

 

"Uhm, does Hanji-san likes Levi-san?"

 

"Fuck, that's gross kid." / "YES, EREN, I DO!" were what Eren got as a response to his silly question. Levi made a disgusted face while Hanji gleefully smiling at Eren as she rocked back and forth on her butt,

 

 _Guess not, then. And, why do I feel so relieved...?_ Eren thought, bewildered. While Hanji was teasing Levi and the other packing up his things, Eren spared a glance to his other three friends before looking up at Levi who gently prod him on his shoulder and beckoned him to follow the senior to the other side of where everybody is.

 

The duo stood there facing each other; Eren squirming awkward under Levi's piercing gaze while the other brought out two mint candies from his pocket which he tossed the other to Eren's direction who had barely caught it, "Oh, thanks."

 

They stood there, looking at the scenery below and beyond them, listening to the birds chirping which were perched on the trees near them and the occasional passing of an airplane above them.

 

Eren love these quiet moments where he can just enjoy the wind dancing through his hair, making it more messier than it already was. He was in complete bliss that that moment Levi spoke in a soft voice, he snapped his head to look down at the senior who was now leaning on his back on the wall, opposite where Eren was: behind the fenced wall.

 

"I know all about the shenanigans yesterday. The gist of it, anyway."

 

Eren stood frozen in his position, palms sweating.

 

"Not that I mind that you were behind the letter, though."

 

Eren blinked, the gears in his mind weren't properly working and could only come up with a, "What?"

 

Levi nonchalantly shrugged, pushing himself off the wall and strode towards Eren, he leaned in closely to his face, lips barely touching and declared in soft voice, "I will make you forget that Annie girl. Remember that."

 

And before the brunet could even register what Levi had said in his mind, he walked back to where the others were, leaving a very shocked Eren behind a moment after.

 

_'Oh my god. Did he just―'_

 

(Oh yes, he just did, Eren.)

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some mean Jean jokes and Erwin nicknames. Please. Oh! And, date and courting ideas omfg.
> 
> #
> 
> If anyone got facebook or twitter, just look out for the #ISwaLL tag since I'm not that active in tumblr anymore ^^;
> 
> Be sure to send me your fan-letters full of love because they're real good motivators! MUAHAHAHAHA *chokes*


	3. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a new pairing and there's a stupid cliffhanger :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL............ I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAYED UPDATE! I have a valid reason why! My dad got leukemia and I visited him at the hospital for 4 days and while I was there, there was no internet at home... soooo.... so yeah :) My dad's not doing so good and I'm busy selling art sooo valid excuses... yeah :)
> 
> Anywho, enjoy the chappie. I'll try to update as soon as I can this time ^^;

Chapter Three - The Confession

It's Sunday which Eren is currently wasting away trying to come up scenarios for his jerk-wad of a friend, Jean to do his part of the bet. It's even a miracle that they are both trying to come up with a plan together in Armin's place. Yes, they are in fact, in Armin's house right at this moment.

Actually, Eren and Armin were supposed to hang out together for today but then Jean called Armin who had called at Eren's home and was told he was over Armin's, swallowed his pride and pleaded to come help him how to get Mikasa's attention because he was getting desperate (and because he doesn't want to buy anything for his friend who keeps on calling him stupid names.)

"So, have you guys come up with an idea, yet?" Armin showed up with a tray of drinks for him and his guests and a bag of chips, placing it gently in between of Eren and Jean.

They were all in Armin's room because his granddad was watching television downstairs and because he doesn't want his two friends to start anything agreed to a temporary truce, offered his room for their shenanigans. 

Eren groaned and slumped his head on the desk, "I give up! Nothing comes up in my head!"

It's been two days since Levi had made his move in the rooftop and Eren has not contacted him since even though Levi had been adamant that he wanted to have Eren's number after lunch time was finished. Well, Levi-sempai also has my number but he hasn't contacted me as well... Eren added mentally. Eren's mind slowly went from the topic of Jean's plans to Levi's sudden confession, and he snapped right away from his thoughts when Jean threw something (a paper ball) at him.

Jean huffed, "That's 'coz you were thinking of other things!"

"Ohh yeah, like you buying me my lunch for the whole month," Eren sneered at Jean's face.

Before anything starts, Armin pushed Jean to the side and took a seat beside him, "No fighting allowed in my room, guys."

The two went silent; Eren doing stupid doodles on his notebook while Jean was staring off into space.

Armin stared at the both of them, lingering his gaze longer at the back of Jean's head before letting out a sigh and said, "Why don't you just approach Mikasa like you always do, Jean. Eren and I could make an excuse to go somewhere so you could talk with her privately."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Jean sighed, flicking a bird in Eren direction when he saw him making gagging faces.

Armin smiled, "And, besides, you two planning over something like this just really isn't your thing."

The two stopped from mid-wrestling, and then shouted a "HEY!" in unison in which they started a fuss over about copying each other.

Armin just laughed, munching on the bag of chips.

#

The next day, Monday - Lunch time.

Eren and Armin were having lunch again with the seniors because Levi wanted to see Eren and not because Hanji was pleading him to bring Eren to their circle again. Although instead of the usual circle they formed last time, the first time Eren and his friends were invited over, Eren and Levi were sitting at atop the rooftop, looking down at the other students like ants while eating their lunches.

"So your friend's making his move, huh?" Levi spoke suddenly, breaking the awkward silence between them, making Eren lose his concentration in glaring imaginary daggers at the back of Jean's head while casually and nervously talking to his step-sister who was being nonchalant as usual.

Eren turned away from the embarrassing (for Jean) scene to face Levi's inquiring face. The senior kept staring at him that he started fidgeting on his bum, "Uhm..."

Levi smirked and Eren blushed.

"Say, are you free--" 

*DI~NG! DO~NG!* 

Eren blinked, looking at Levi, expecting him to continue what he was saying earlier before the bell rung indicating that lunch time was over; students below looking like ants trying to go back to their own classes when Eren glanced down to face away from Levi's gaze. When Levi didn't say anything, Eren tilted his head to the side and asked, "Sempai, what were you going to say?"

Levi stared at him for a few moments before shaking his head and waved him off, "No, never mind." He stood up then walked over to the steel ladder and climbed off, leaving a perplexed Eren behind. 

Eren stupidly blinked, 'Eh, what was that all about...?'

(Eren, you dope.)

# 

When Eren and Armin got back to their classroom, their homeroom teacher was nowhere in sight but Jean was already on his seat with a sullen expression on his face.

Eren was the first one to walk towards Jean, while Armin just stood by the doorway, watching Jean's every move. He silently watched as Eren slapped the other on the back and started to converse with him about whoever should buy the other lunch for the whole month.

When Eren saw the dejected face from the other brunet, Eren's happy face fell, rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward gesture, "Oh, sorry, man."

Trying to lighten up Jean's sullen mood, Eren sat down on his seat and started talking about the mundane things for a few moments before something shocking happened right in front of his eyes and everyone else's.

#

Seeing the rejected expression on Jean's face, Armin felt a prickling pain on his chest. For a moment, he was mad at Mikasa for putting that expression on him but it wasn't her fault she's blinded by her over-protectiveness of his step-brother.

The blonde watched as Jean and Eren talked and laughed with each other. He had always been in love with him, since the first day he and Eren became rivals who were actually good friends but they show it through rivalry. Armin has been in love with him for a whole year. He has always wanted to confess but he couldn't when Jean was totally head over heels in love with his childhood friend, Mikasa.

But now that Mikasa has rejected him, Armin has a chance to convey his feelings.

But, how?

He felt a stinging sensation on the back of his neck. He jumped a bit when he turned his head to the side and saw Levi standing by the door on the other side of the room. He seemed to be mouthing something.

Armin frowned, two or three imaginary question marks floating around his head.

Realization hit him when he finally got what it was.

'Just do it.'

Armin smiled a bit, nodding his head to Levi's way before turning his gaze back to Jean and Eren laughing about what Jean had said.

He stood straight, a determined expression showing on his face and strode towards Jean's desk, got a hold of his collar, pulled his surprised face towards his and pressed his warm pair of lips down to the unsuspecting ones.

Everyone who were in the vicinity gasped, some 'ooh-ed' and 'aaw-ed'. Armin pulled away a second later, Jean's once face clouded with hidden rejection was now full of shock and bewilderment.

"WHOA! Armin, you're...?!"

Armin glanced at Eren who was looking at him like he was a zoo animal, "Uhm... Yeah. Does that bother you, Eren? I know you're not really... you know," the small blond fidgeted on his feet.

Eren made a mocked hurt face, "What?! Of course not! I don't care about your sexual preference. You're my best friend and I'll accept everything about you, I know Mikasa will too! But..." the brunet squinted his blue-green eyes at Armin and said in a low playful tone, "why Jean?"

Armin laughed, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know. He's a good person, Eren. I just like him. You do not question love. It just comes to you unexpectedly." 

Armin smiled at the bewildered look on Eren's face, "By the way, Levi-sempai's outside."

Eren's soul jumped out of his body, "EH?!"

The brunet turned around and indeed, Levi's outside their classroom, with a satisfied smirk on his face. Eren's eyebrow rose at that. He seemed even more confused when his sempai slash boyfriend just shrugged before gesturing for him to come outside.

#

When Eren came out of the classroom, he immediately opened his mouth and asked, "What's up?"

(Let's just pretend their homeroom teacher is running late or is helping some old lady with her grocery shopping or is rather lost with the way of life.)

Levi's eyebrow rose from the other's nonchalant way of greeting someone when he was all jumpy earlier but decided to stay silent as he rummage through inside his pants pocket for something, took it out and handed Eren a piece of paper.

Eren stared for a moment at Levi's expressionless face then to the piece of paper. When he did stared at it and registered in his mind what it truly was, his blue-green eyes widen in amazement, "Please tell me this isn't a dream..."

Levi softly laughed at that, "It's not, kid."

Eren breathed out, "Oh my god."

"So, will you go out with me?"

Eren's eyes widened into saucers at that, he was too excited he'll be able to come to the newest amusement park that was recently opened to public than to be shocked that his one-way-ticket-to-winning-this-stupid-bet boyfriend just asked him out to a date.

"Oh. My. God. Yes, yes, yes!"

Levi laughed again.


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Levi and Eren moments, and another cliffhanger :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, OMFGASDFGHJKL I'm sorry for not updating this story like, for a year! OAO Life happened and well dad's in remission now and I've got time from scanlating to actually have time to update this :> Having no translators to work with nor scanlation projects to work on gives me too much time on my hands ;w; So, here I am!
> 
> Second, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the kudos and comments! I can't believe this silly fic of mine got 1k+ of hits. Heee~ *blushes* Third, I'm thinking of having this fic only ten chapters or less. I can't write lengthy stories at all, fyi ;w; Also, have to apologize coz THERES A LOT OF TIME SKIP IN THIS CHAPTER, yay~!
> 
> Again, this chapter is un-beta'ed (just wanted to post this right away, actually, meh)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter Four - The Date**

 

It has been a week since Levi had asked him ou--- no scratch that. It has been a week since Levi had given Eren a ticket to the newly opened amusement park called Titan Land, where monstrous giants exists as per described in the Attack on Titan book which was a best seller in the whole Shiganshina and obviously, Eren was one of the fans of the book.

 

And, because Eren is such a fan, he had always wished he could visit the amusement park even once in his dull life but for some reason, the ticket sells very high, especially for an unemployed college student like him. So he was a bit bewildered to know that Levi-sempai had gotten him a ticket as well as for his self. Perhaps he had connections being the vice-president of the Student Council, or something like that.

 

Unconsciously, the brunet's brows puckered in concentration and had his mouth in a pout as he rummages through his closet full of (boring) clothes. 'What to wear...' is what goes in his mind currently until he gave up and just picked anything he could grab on by his hands and wore them without regard.

 

"Are you on your way to meet the midget?" Mikasa called out of nowhere above Eren. The brunet who was crouching down tying his shoelaces looked up at his step-sister, pausing for a few seconds to finish tying his shoelaces before answering her question, "...Uh, yeah."

 

Mikasa huffed, crossing her arms to her chest in irritation at the answer but sighed a second later, "Be careful, Eren. If he touches a single hair on you, I'll beat him up."

Eren's brow twitched at the mention of touch, _'Better not tell Mikasa that thing the other day...'_ (referring to chapter 2, when the sempai-tachi invited the kouhais to the rooftop for lunch.) The brunet awkwardly coughed on his hand as he stood up from tying up his shoelaces to quickly get his backpack from his bed and as he brushed pass Mikasa, said, "You're way too overprotective, sis."

 

Mikasa smirked, "That's because you're too defenceless, bro."

 

Eren frowned at that.

 

#

 

Eren was on his way to meet Levi at that tree near the gate of the amusement park. He was almost, _almost_ there. He can finally step foot inside the amusement park. His wish of coming there would soon be over.

 

But then he saw Levi leaning against the tree, with a cigarette in between his lips and that made him stop mid-step. What made him freeze at the spot was how good-looking the vice-president truly was. The way he remove the cigarette out of his mouth, blew the smoke in to the air and made eye contact with him looked so perfect that it knocked Eren's breath away.

 

(Sigh...)

 

Wait.

 

Eren's turquoise eyes grew large into saucers when his mind registered on something very important - Levi made eye contact with him?! The brunet looked back again and truly, the vice-president was indeed looking back at him, and with an amused expression on his face.

 

Eren blushed, as he puts a hand to his chest to calm his beating heart from bursting and explode into a million pieces. He slowly walked towards Levi and nervously greeted him with a small 'Hi' which in return received a nod of greeting.

 

Levi pushed himself off from the tree, rummaged through his pants and handed the ticket to the flushed Eren before taking off the cigarette, drops it to the ground and smashed it with his shoe, then started walking to the entrance gate with a still flushed Eren in tow.

 

When they finally got to their turn to pass the ticket to the person in charge of it, Eren was already shaking in excitement that he couldn't contain his face from grinning.

 

"Whoa! We're here! We're here!" Eren laughed excitedly, looking around the amusement park with awe in his turquoise eyes while Levi just watched him from behind with an amused expression on his face, as he tucked his hands inside his pants pocket, "Stop gawking too much. You're like a little kid, Eren."

 

Eren blushed a crimson red at the mention of him being a little kid, "I-I'm sorry, sempai. But I've always wanted to go here so thank you for taking me with you!"

 

Levi smirked, "No problem."

 

_'Although I intended to make this a date, but whatever, seeing your flushed face is actually not bad.'_

 

#

 

Titan Land was like the other amusement parks, the only difference is the crowd of people and the grotesque-looking rides and mascots. To some normal people, they would find the place completely weird and gruesome. But for someone like Eren, they would find the place completely awesome and cool. For someone like Levi, he would likely treat the place like any other amusement parks and just focus on the supposed-to-be date and to the oblivious brunet, who was gawking at every food and mini game stalls.

 

Levi has been walking and looking around the amusement park with Eren for thirty minutes without taking any extremely fun rides aka the roller coaster that seems like the Colossal Titan is eating the people that goes through its mouth, not that Levi minded since he's getting amused at just seeing every expression Eren makes every time he sees something he likes.

 

Levi have also speculated something about Eren during this thirty minutes of following him around. Eren is afraid of heights. How does he know this? Well, the fact that Eren turns pale when he sees a ride that pertains heights is a major clue. And so Levi doesn't mind not taking any rides (like the roller coaster) at all if Eren is afraid of them. Then again, a challenged Eren is a sight to see.

 

"Yo, Eren. Want to ride the roller coaster?" Levi nods to the said ride where the screaming is coming from which echoed when the coaster went inside the tunnel which was in the form of a titan's mouth.

 

When Levi didn't get a reply, he turned around to find a trembling and a pale faced Eren. Levi smirked, "Just say so if you're too scared to ride it, brat."

 

At that, Eren stopped trembling and stood to his ground, "I-I'm not scared! Who says I'm scared?" the brunet frantically said while making hand gestures while Levi smirked; his plan worked. Eren walked towards the line and gestured for Levi to come, "Let's g-go ride it then!"

 

Twenty minutes later, we find Eren crouching down to a nearest trash bin, emptying his stomach out of food he just ate before he decided to take on Levi's challenge, "Ugh..."

 

"You shouldn't act tough when you aren't, idiot."

 

Before Eren could retort back to Levi, nausea caught up to him and made him throw up even more, "Auuugh...."

 

Levi made a disgusted face but felt guilty of baiting Eren to accept his challenge. He knew he'd accept it regardless of his fear of heights, probably to make a brave-front in front of his sempai. But really, he should know his own limits.

 

Levi sighed and made his way to the bench near the trash bin, "Let's take a break."

 

"Mnn..." Eren steadied himself as he slowly sat down on the bench and leaned his nape on the edge of the bench, head poised up as his turquoise eyes follows the floating clouds and his lips forms into a smile when birds occasionally fly pass above in the sky. The cold and warm breeze soothes him that his nausea or the feeling of throwing up went away which he is thankful of.

 

"Sorry, sempai. I'm okay now." Eren says in a soft voice.

 

Levi scrutinized him with his icy blue eyes up and down. He leaned back and made himself comfortable on the stiff bench as he swung his arm on the edge of the bench while the other made his way on Eren's mop of messy brown locks, making more mess on his hair.

 

"Don't push yourself. We have the whole day to waste away."

 

Eren blushed as Levi pets his head, sometimes his small but seemingly big hands rests on his mop of hair for a few seconds then starts petting again before his hand falls to rest down on Levi's lap.

 

"Ne, sempai?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Why didn't you invite Hanji or any of your friends instead of me?"

 

Levi frowned and made a disgusted face, bringing up his hand which was resting on his lap to flick Eren's forehead which the brunet yelped and pouted at him, "I thought I could do you a favour as your pretend boyfriend."

 

Eren looked up from watching twiddle his thumbs on his lap to Levi who was now smirking at him, "W-What?"

 

"Don't forget about the whole letter thing now, Jaeger."

 

Eren spluttered as he stood up, a full blown blush made its way on his cheeks to the tip of his ears, "T-that was-!"

 

Levi stood up, waving his hand at him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But the fact that someone had seen you when you oh-so confessed to me makes us a couple in their eyes already. You can't escape that fact."

 

Eren deflated at that, "That..."

 

"Well, not that I'm saying I've wasted my time talking to you or anything. I've always had been watching you from afar." Levi says as he watched the clouds float above them in a slow motion.

 

Eren blinked, "...What?"

 

"Never mind." Levi smiles as he started walking towards the crowd of people, "Let's go."

 

"W-Wait, sempai! What did you mean by what you just said??"

 

Levi waved a hand at him before tucking them inside his pants pockets, "Don't worry your idiot head thinking about it."

 

That's what he said but Eren just can't _not_ think about it. 'What did sempai meant about him watching me?' Of course, he didn't get an answer but only a cold breeze that passed them both which made him shiver a bit.

 

#

 

"I can't believe it's raining all of a sudden!" Eren says as he shakes his head from rivulets of rain drops on his brown locks, accidentally hitting Levi on the face which he gave Eren a punch on his arm, "Ow!"

 

Levi glared at him that made Eren shut his mouth. He leaned his wet back on the glass of the phone booth they randomly took shelter in. They were supposedly going to the theatre to watch some horror movie that was scheduled to be out today when it suddenly rained out of nowhere. Levi looked up at the sky as he continued to think in silence while Eren was busy fiddling on his phone.

 

Eren is beautiful, Levi thought as he silently turned his attention from the sky to the person beside him. He watches as Eren types away on his phone, probably to send someone a text message or something, then laughs softly when a pink tongue stick its way out of his mouth. Turquoise eyes concentrated on the phone on his hands that he didn't flinch when Levi brought his hand to caress the younger one's cold cheeks.

 

"Eren."

 

#

 

Eren was busy typing on his phone to be sent to Mikasa that he wasn't aware of strong icy blue eyes watching him from the other side of the phone booth.

 

"Eren."

 

Before Eren could say anything after completing his task of sending Mikasa a message, the brunet felt himself being pulled down and a pair of lips warmed his own.

 

_I like you._


	5. Go Out With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why not stop pretending and be real boyfriends then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, I present you chapter 5 of ISwaLL which as usual un-beta'ed (HAHAHA)! ASDFGHJKL OMG we're at chapter 5 already! How cool is that?! Thank you to everyone for the kudos and the comments! :DD I love reading all your comments. It makes my day better :DD
> 
> Oh yeah, Mikasa here or the rest of the gang except Armin doesn't know about the bet that happened between Eren and Jean. So they think Eren bats for the same sex because he 'confessed' his love for Levi (out in the open, no less!)
> 
> Lastly... I'd like to apologize for the lame-ass chapter previously ;w; It was a bit rushed and I hope you'll like this one too regardless of being... rushed as well. ahahahaha //dead.
> 
> Well, enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

Friday was supposed to be fun because it is the day when girls alike can view their crushes or loved ones doing outdoor sports and boys do their thing to show off to girls they like, like a certain sempai from 3-A who was been eyeing the window where Eren can be seen from.

But we find our protagonist sitting on his chair, staring dazedly out of the window, his lunch long forgotten on his desk.

“He’s been like that since the start of the week.” He hears Armin says to whoever he was speaking to, then a reply from the guy saying, “Love troubles, maybe?” Connie, probably, Eren thought before wandering again to his previous thoughts: Levi.

Yes, Levi. Why would he do such a thing? They were both guys for crying out loud! Unless of course, Levi has feelings for him…, No wait, what? That’s absurd! Eren shook his head furiously, making the others around him stare at him worriedly, especially Mikasa who was seething in her seat.

She definitely knows something is wrong with Eren. Ever since that rainy day when Eren came home from his rendezvous with the midget in Titan Land, he’d been in a daze and would sigh every now and then like he’s been thinking about something. But this is Eren we’re talking about and Eren do **_not_** think; he acts without thinking first, like on that day he confessed his feelings for the midget. That was totally a shock! He’s her (step-) brother for God’s sake! She should know everything about Eren. But she guessed she doesn’t know Eren that much when she herself didn’t know that Eren bats for the same sex. She could see the admiration he has for the midget, though, but love?

Mikasa stares at her brother who was now out of his stupor and was bickering with Jean before he turned his head outside the window. She could see his eyes widen a bit and his ears and cheeks reddened then ducked his head from the window as if hiding from someone down below which made everyone around him acted out of worry and Mikasa frowned at that.

Right now… _right now_ … Eren has eyes of a girl in love.

#

_What the hell…?!_

Eren’s thoughts are all jumbled up; no thanks to Jean who had called out to him out of nowhere about his boyfriend being outside doing sports. Not like he was really interested but out of curiosity, looked out of the window and lo and behold, there he was: the sempai who was been on his head since Monday and whom he’s been avoiding ever since, warming up with Hanji before they do their sports of basketball.

Eren has to admit, Levi _is_ good-looking and has nice abs underneath his gym uniform. The way his muscles flexed when he does the stretching makes Eren’s mouth hang a little bit at the sight of it.

_He’s hot... and gorgeous…_

Wait, what…?

Eren’s turquoise eyes widen into saucers at his own thoughts. When he saw Levi’s eyes were on him, he blushed furiously and ducked his head from the window, trying to hide his very being from the preying eyes of his sempai.

_What the hell is wrong with me??_

He peeked again and Levi was still staring at the window where he can be seen from then turned his attention away to talk to Hanji who had started a conversation with him. Levi turned his head again to where Eren was currently peeking (which made Eren startled up) for a bit before turning his head and body completely away from Eren’s window to respond to whatever Hanji was talking about, walking off to where the others are.

_I did not think of him as hot and gorgeous just now, didn’t I?_

_Where the heck did those thoughts come from??_

_I’m a guy for crying out loud! I shouldn’t be thinking of another guy being hot and gorgeous!_

But Eren has to admit, Levi **_is_** hot and gorgeous.

_No, wait, wait, wait!_

Eren blushed from his cheeks to the tips of his ears at his own thoughts. If only Jean didn’t shout anything about his “boyfriend” being all hot and steamy… No wait, Jean didn’t say anything about “hot and steamy,” Eren brought his two hands up to his face and covered it with them before his forehead met his desk with a loud thump that made Armin and the rest of the gang startled up from the noise.

“Whoa! The hell, Jaeger?”

“Uwah, Eren!”

“You okay, man?”

“Here’s some chips, if you want.”

“Eren!”

Eren just died (and went to heaven.)

Meanwhile, with Levi and Hanji:

“Ne, ne, ne Levi! What were you doing showing-off there?” Hanji says in an excited voice, following Levi from behind. Levi sure could walk fast even with his short legs, Hanji giggled at her own thoughts.

Levi clucked his tongue at her, “Shut up, four-eyes.”

“Betcha looking at your dear Eren who was been avoiding you since Monday, eh?” Hanji says in an obvious I-know-what-you-did tone, “I bet you did something that made him avoid you for that long.”

Levi lift an eyebrow at her, “You’re quite the perceptive one.”

Hanji smiled, “Only when it comes to you, Levi!”

“I am at fault here.” Levi stated out of nowhere looking at where Eren was before staring off at the distance as Hanji scooted closer to him, “I couldn’t stop my urges.”

“Ah yes, Eren is just too adorable to resist, huh.” Hanji nods in agreement to Levi’s earlier statement.

“Yeah…”

Hanji’s lips curled into an all-knowing smirk when Levi started to stare off into space. _He’s too easy to read_ , Hanji says in her mind, giggling to herself. She’s just happy that someone like Levi who was known as the strongest and scariest Disciplinary Committee leader and vice president of the Student Council of the school can also fall in love with someone. She doesn’t mind what gender the person was as long as her friend is happy.

“You should make up with him before the day ends.” Hanji suggested, plopping herself down onto the grassy field, patting the ground next to her gesturing for Levi to sit as well who in turn rejected the offer because the ground would just dirty his bottom jeans which Hanji giggled.

“I don’t know how to approach him without scaring him away.” Levi sighed.

Hanji made a face, “Hmm… Actually, out of all the students here in the school, Eren doesn’t quiver in fear whenever you’re in vicinity, Levi; he and that female friend of his. He’s more like… how should I say this…” Hanji’s brow furrowed in concentration as she tries to think of a good way to express herself, when a bulb in her head glowed up, she balled a fist and slapped it onto an open palm with an ‘Aha!’ face, “Eren is more like a puppy always looking up to you! I can see that he admires you greatly.”

“He’s more like a brat to me.”

“And you still like this ‘brat’.”

“Shut up, you freaking four-eyes.”

Hanji just smiled and followed Levi from behind when he started walking back to the school building as the school bell rang indicating that lunch time is over and classes will be starting soon.

#

After lunch, the 1-B class changed into their gym uniforms and went to the gym to do gym activities which was to play dodge ball. The girls and boys separated into two groups; the girls play on the far side of the gym while the boys are at the other.

Now we see our troubled protagonist sitting on one of the benches with his friend, Armin who was just taking a break from the game to come and confront Eren about what’s happening with him.

“I think I’m gay, Armin.” Eren blurted out at the right time where Jean was heading back to where the two were sitting at.

“I thought you were already gay, Jaeger.” Jean butts in to their conversation suddenly, crouching down to get his water bottle from his bag and took a mouthful of sips.

“No… I-I’m not…” Eren whispers as he struggled what he wants to say next, looking down as he fiddled with his thumbs, “I think I’m only gay for Levi-sempai.”

Jean laughed and Armin elbowed him on his side, “Ow, Armin. That hurt!”

“Do you like him, Eren?”

Before Eren could say anything to answer Armin’s question and Jean’s curious stare, a loud yell from the other side of the court startled the trio, “WATCH OUT!!”

Eren looked up and **_BAM!_** A ball went flying towards him and hit him straight in the face.

“EREN!”

Eren died (and went to heaven for the second time.)

#

The next thing Eren knew, he was laying on the bed in the nurse’s office with the nurse nowhere in sight but a short and familiar dark silhouette sitting by his foot, “A-Armin…?” he meekly called out.

“I’m not Armin,” the person says as he stood up and walked closer so Eren could see him more clearly, “brat.”

Eren’s eyes widen in realization, “Le-Levi…sempai.”

Levi nods his head in greeting, “Word got out that a certain brunet with turquoise eyes in 1-B got hit by a ball during gym class.”

“Oh…”

“How are you feeling?”

“A bit dizzy…”

“No wonder. The ball hit you in the face really hard. A bruise is starting to form on your forehead actually as we speak.” Levi pointed out as he sat down on the chair and scooted near Eren’s bed.

Eren feeling nervous scooted a bit to the side as Levi moved closer to him, “Why… why are you here, sempai?”

“Can’t I be worried over my cute boyfriend?” Levi says in a straight face as Eren’s face heated up.

“N-no! I mean, yes… B-but we’re just pretending to be b-b-boyfriends!” Eren exclaimed in a loud voice that echoed throughout the room and in to Levi’s ears. _Pretend. Pretend. Pretend…_

A long silence had befallen the two.

Eren fidgeted as Levi remained silent, just looking down at the floor.

“Why not stop pretending then and be real boyfriends?”

Eren’s heart skipped a beat, “W-What…?”

Levi sighed and said in an exasperated tone, “Do I have to spell it out for you?” then he stood up from his chair, took one step and stood before Eren’s bed with a serious expression on his face, “Go out with me.”

“EH!”

**TBC.**


End file.
